


Beautiful

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Elric Revival Movement [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Revival: 23. Fascination; Something about you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

I know most of the damned world lusts after you. You never see it. I’ve heard people say that you are lying when you speak of how you look. Sadly there is a small group of them that think your arrogance lies in your looks and not your skills.

I know better than that. Your alchemy skills are the best but I could spend days worshiping every inch of your body. Both of those pale to your soul. You gave up so much so I would be able to live. Ed, I hope you know how deep my love is.


End file.
